


the definition of beauty

by thundersquall



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/pseuds/thundersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t freak out," Patrick mumbled from where he had his face pressed into his forearms. "It's just – something I like to do, sometimes. Something I wanted to do."</p><p>"Yeah?" Jonny's voice was rough and hesitant, but Patrick knew Jonny well enough now to know the nuances in his tone, and that wasn’t a <i>I'm-flipping-my-shit-and-am-about-to-turn-and-hightail-it-out-of-here</i> hesitation, more of a <i>I'm-flipping-my-shit-because-you-look-pretty-damned-hot-oh-god-Patrick</i> pause.</p><p>"For you," Patrick added, and stopped to let that sink in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the definition of beauty

**Author's Note:**

> written for [demotu's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu) Game 7 [Gay Porn Hard](http://demotu.tumblr.com/post/120211597611/game-7-gay-porn-hard) challenge.
> 
>  **warning:** everything is fully consensual, but this is not a light feminization fic, and as such, there are terms like 'pussy' and 'cunt' being used fairly liberally, and also patrick being spoken to as if he is a girl. tread lightly if this makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> i imagine the panties patrick is wearing to be [this](http://www.bikiniflirt.com/blacklace1200a.jpg) (nsfw).

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Jonny said, words mouthed into the skin at the base of his spine, voice so low and soft Patrick felt it rather than heard it.

They'd been at it for a while, just lazily making out and trading kisses, until Jonny had gently prodded Patrick to lie flat on his front, starfished out on the bed, and then proceeded to kiss his way down Patrick's back, fingers flexing in the fabric of Patrick's jeans, like he was aching to pull them off Patrick. But Jonny always liked to take things slow, especially when they had a long break between games and all the time in the world.

So he hadn't gotten to the show yet. But he was almost there, and Patrick – Patrick tried to smooth the tension out of his muscles while he waited.

Eventually, though, Jonny's fingers curled into the waistband of his jeans, tugging just enough for Patrick to feel the pull against his skin. "You want these off?" Jonny asked, and it took almost everything Patrick had to just bite back a _yes, fucker, I've been waiting for you to get them off me since half an hour ago_. That would spoil the surprise.

"Yeah," was all he finally said.

Jonny's hand wriggled underneath him to where the button of his jeans was, sliding against his cock on the way, and Patrick helpfully lifted his hips so Jonny could undo the button with a single flick of his fingers and pull the zipper down. It also meant that he had his ass arched up in the air, so that the first thing Jonny saw when he dragged the jeans down over Patrick's thighs was the muscled curves of his ass flexing under a layer of flimsy black lace.

"Holy shit," Jonny said, after the longest three seconds of Patrick's life. "Holy _shit_ , Patrick – you – I – _fuck_."

"Don’t freak out," Patrick mumbled from where he had his face pressed into his forearms. "It's just – something I like to do, sometimes. Something I wanted to do."

"Yeah?" Jonny's voice was rough and hesitant, but Patrick knew Jonny well enough now to know the nuances in his tone, and that wasn’t a _I'm-flipping-my-shit-and-am-about-to-turn-and-hightail-it-out-of-here_ hesitation, more of a _I'm-flipping-my-shit-because-you-look-pretty-damned-hot-oh-god-Patrick_ pause.

"For you," Patrick added, and stopped to let that sink in.

"Oh, shit," Jonny said from behind him, practically a groan. "Pat, I don't – do you even know how you look right now?"

Yeah, Patrick knew. He'd seen himself in panties often enough, watched in mirrors as he tucked his cock snug behind lacy cloth or smoothed satin over his ass, looked at himself as he jerked off with his panties pulled down just enough to be tucked under his balls. So he knew exactly how good he looked, the black of the panties a stark contrast to the pale winter-white of his skin, his ass spilling out from where the panties were stretched tight across it. There weren't many girl panties that could contain a hockey ass.

Apparently Jonny agreed, because his hands were on Patrick's ass, spreading over it, and his hands felt so fucking big and warm. "Your ass looks so – so – "

"Big?" Patrick joked.

"Fucking _pretty_ ," Jonny said, and bit into where the edge of the lace stretched over his skin.

Oh, fuck. Patrick couldn't help but moan as his dick twitched, uncomfortably hard and trapped in the fabric of his panties.

Jonny, to his credit, caught on right away. He'd always been best at knowing what Patrick wanted and needed, after all.

"You like dressing up for me, babe?" he asked, and Patrick felt him slide two thick fingers under the lace, stretching it out and away from his body a little, and it made him jerk, the panties pulling tight against his cock and balls. "Like to look pretty for me?"

"Yes," Patrick said. "Yes, Jonny, I – just for you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Jonny said, and it was almost unfair how absolutely rock-steady he sounded now, like he'd fallen into whatever sex headspace he needed to just take control of the situation and wreck Patrick into a needy, helpless mess. "You're all for me, babe. Look at you, fucking pretty. My gorgeous girl."

 _Fuck_ , Patrick couldn't stop the moan out of his mouth at that, arching his ass into the hot touch of Jonny inching his fingers further under the panties, fingertips just grazing the cleft of his ass, where Patrick wanted, _needed_ him to be. "Yeah, Jonny," he said, and his voice was already breathy and jagged and Jonny hadn’t even started yet. "Yeah, fuck, I'm all yours."

"So good," Jonny said, and this time he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Patrick's lace-covered skin as he slid his fingers right into Patrick's asscrack, stroking dry and hot down to his hole. It was almost too dry, but Patrick didn't fucking care right now – he wanted Jonny touching him in the worst way.

"Look at you," Jonny murmured, sucking a kiss into Patrick's ass, the fabric getting wet and heavy under his mouth. "Can't wait to get my cock into your pussy, babe. Gonna get you so wet for me."

Jesus Christ. Patrick inhaled, a sharp, harsh sound, and his hips stuttered against Jonny's mouth and fingers. Jonny stilled.

"Too much?" he asked, and this time he sounded a little uncertain.

Patrick shook his head as best as he could from where he had it tucked into the cradle of his forearms. "No," he breathed. "Keep going, I like it."

Jonny kissed him again, and didn't hesitate this time when he spread Patrick's cheeks with one hand and then spat on his hole. Patrick could feel his spit dripping slowly down his crack, and it was just – jesus, he didn’t even know how it felt, Jonny had never done that before, and maybe it should feel degrading or something but Patrick didn’t even care, he _loved_ it. Jonny was talking again when he slid his finger from Pat's hole, down to the soft skin of his balls, and then back up, smearing the wetness around before rubbing over his hole once more.

"Gonna make you so wet for me, baby," he said, and Patrick felt warm breath gust over his hole and shivered, pushing his ass up even further, wanting what was coming next. "Gonna eat you out, and your pussy's gonna feel so good on my tongue, isn’t it?"

"Yes," Patrick said, shivering all over. "Yeah, eat me – lick my cunt, _please_."

"God," Jonny rasped, and then he was pushing the panties out of the way, tightening it even more over his cock, and his tongue was right there, right where Patrick needed it, lapping in broad, wet strokes over his hot, aching hole. Shit, Jonny was so good at this, it made Patrick's head spin, made him turn his head to mouth wetly against his arm because he just – fuck, he needed Jonny everywhere, in his mouth, his ass, all over him.

Jonny fucked his tongue into him, no messing around, no slow teasing like he'd done earlier, which was how Patrick knew Jonny was pretty far gone on this too, despite his cool control. It was getting really wet now, wet and filthy, Jonny's spit trickling down Patrick's inner thighs while he tongue-fucked him, and it was the best thing Patrick had ever felt, getting wet for Jonny, while he pushed his hips back, riding Jonny's face as hard as he could, trying desperately to push his tongue deeper into his hole.

He told Jonny so the next time Jonny stopped for a second to take a deep breath, tongue flicking out to touch delicately at his rim. "Jonny, Jonny, I'm so fucking wet," he said, and he was already slurring. "Getting wet on your tongue, s'good."

"Christ," Jonny said hoarsely behind him, and rubbed his cheek against the soft lace, stubble catching on it, before he dived back in, hooking a finger into Patrick's hole to tug it open before he slid his tongue in as far as it could go.

Patrick choked on a shuddery gasp, entire body narrowed down to that one small point on his body where Jonny was methodically taking him apart.

"Good, isn’t it," Jonny finally said, speaking right against his hole. His mouth moved over the soft, sensitive skin as he spoke, lips dragging. "You like that, babe?"

"So much, so so much – it's so good, you're so good – "

"Yeah," Jonny said, and he couldn't even try to not sound smug, the ass. Patrick felt him pull away from his body and sit upright, rustling around behind him. "Turn over, baby, I wanna see you."

It wasn't so easy for Patrick to comply, feeling the way he was, like he'd been drugged up and slid into a lake of thick sweet syrup, weighing him down. But he wriggled about until he was on his side, and then rolled slowly onto his back, letting his legs fall open under Jonny's gaze.

"Oh, fuck," Jonny said, looking pained as hell, and he had to grip his cock tight as he gazed down at Patrick, the dark purple-red of his cock bursting out over the top of his panties, drooling precome and making the lace glisten. "Fuck, that's – you look fucking hot, Pat. So pretty."

"Jonny," Patrick whined, putting an arm over his face, which Jonny tugged away.

"Don't," he said, his voice low. "I want to look at you. See what a pretty girl you are, lying here all spread out for me. I wish I could keep you like this all the time, Pat. Dress you up, keep you in gorgeous panties, just for me to look at. Or put you in little dresses – you want that, Pat? Wearing a nice dress that you'll hold up for me while I eat your sweet pussy?"

"Oh my god," Patrick moaned, his face burning, but he didn’t try to hide it again, not when Jonny said he wanted to look. His cock was drooling more precome just at the thought of that, of standing with his legs spread over Jonny in a dress, maybe heels, holding the skirt up and trying to keep his knees locked while Jonny knelt in front of him and sucked his cock or ate him out. He was so fucking hard he felt he might tear through his panties any minute. "Yeah, want that. Want anything you want, Jonny."

"So good," Jonny breathed, sliding his hand over Patrick's abs, fingers trailing through the mess of precome on his belly before his fingertips grazed over the flushed, swollen head of Patrick's cock. "Look at you. Dripping so wet for me. You want me to fuck you now baby? Want my cock in your pussy?"

" _Yes_ ," Patrick said, breathing hard, and it was amazing how wrecked he was already, when Jonny had barely touched his cock. "Yes, now, Jonny. Now, fuck, get in me."

It didn’t take Jonny long to snag the lube from the nightstand and slick himself up, while Patrick waited and watched him with half-closed eyes, knees pulled up as Jonny knelt between his legs and spread lube on his dick. Fuck, but Jonny's dick was so goddamn perfect, thick and sprouting from his fist, and Patrick wanted that in him like, yesterday. He hooked his own fingers into the waistband of his panties, trying to push them down over his hips, but Jonny grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I – taking them off," Patrick said. "So you can fuck me."

Jonny just arched an eyebrow and looked at him, eyes black and bottomless and _hot_. "I can fuck you with those on. Keep them on."

And – _oh._ Oh. Patrick yanked them back up, adjusting his cock so the waistband sat snug under the head of his dick. Patrick had a feeling Jonny would want to watch his cock leaking all over his belly and his panties while he fucked him.

"Good girl," Jonny said, looking satisfied, and Patrick moaned, both from the praise and the feeling of Jonny pulling his panties aside to press lube-slick fingers to his hole and sliding two right in, barely any resistance at all, just from the way Patrick was so soft and open from Jonny licking him out.

Jonny used a lot of lube, much more than they usually did, until Patrick was dripping down over the curves of his ass and all over the bed, but he didn’t spend long on the prep itself, pulling his fingers out after barely a minute. "You okay like this?" he asked.

"Yeah," Patrick said, blinking up at Jonny. "More than okay. Just – fuck me now, Jonny, I need to feel you inside me."

"I know," Jonny said, leaning down to kiss him. He still tasted musky and like Patrick, and Patrick couldn’t help but be greedy for it, tonguing at his lips, until Jonny patted his hip and sat back up.

"Hold your panties for me," he instructed, guiding Patrick's hand down so he could grab at the gusset of the panties and pull it aside to expose his hole, shiny-wet with all the lube and pink and waiting for Jonny's cock. It made the material pull tighter across Pat's cock, so it was trapped against his stomach, and Patrick realised the head would be rubbing slick over his abs as they bunched and moved while Jonny fucked him.

"That's it. Keep your panties there like that, good girl," Jonny praised, and Patrick flushed down to his chest and spread his legs wider, waiting for Jonny to finally get with it and put his dick inside Patrick, where it belonged.

Jonny lined himself up and then just – pushed in, sliding smooth and sweet inside with one exhilarating thrust.

"Oh, shit, _Jonny_ ," Patrick said, moaned, body curling in on itself as it adjusted to accommodate Jonny's cock, stretching him out from the inside in a slow, pleasurable burn, sending all Patrick's nerves tingling and sparking.

"Good?" Jonny asked, rocking his hips, pushing in, in, _in,_ until his balls were pressed flush against Patrick's trembling fingers where they were holding his panties out of the way for Jonny to fuck him.

"Yeah," Patrick said breathlessly, arching up a little, trying to get a little more of Jonny in him. "I'm good, come on, Jonny, _fuck_ me, fuck my cunt."

Jonny squeezed his eyes shut for a second, his fingers tightening on Patrick's hips, and when he blinked his eyes open again they were dark and hot and intense, one hundred percent focused on Pat, and it was fucking hot, all of Jonny's attention and lust and want zeroed in on Patrick like there was nothing more he wanted in life than to keep his cock inside Patrick forever.

Truth be told, Patrick couldn’t think of anything else he wanted more at this moment as well.

Jonny slid out, slowly, so Patrick could feel himself clinging to every inch of Jonny, and then he slammed home, hard, enough for Patrick to shout, fingers twisting into his panties.

"God, you feel good, babe," Jonny panted as he began a hard, quick rhythm, fucking his cock in to the hilt with each thrust, pulling out just a little before screwing back into Patrick. He had a hand on the back of Patrick's thigh, pushing it back to widen his legs, and it was getting the thick shaft of Jonny's cock at just the right angle to rub against Patrick's prostate each time he slid in and out. Patrick could _feel_ the starbursts in his brain.

"More," he managed. "Harder – more, tell me more, Jonny, fucking talk to me."

"Yeah, you love my cock," Jonny said, and Patrick nodded furiously, bringing his free hand up to his head to grasp at his curls, twisting it into his hair and tugging just so he could have something to ground him from the near-overwhelming pleasure of Jonny's dick pressing so right inside him. "Love your cunt too, Pat, fuck, you're so fucking tight – "

Patrick clenched down at that, working his muscles around Jonny's cock, just to hear him gasp.

"Oh shit, that's good, yeah," Jonny said, rocking his hips harder, faster, and Patrick could _feel_ his cock as it slid in and out of him, rubbing up against his fingers where they were fisted around the lace of his panties. It was just – so fucking hot, Jonny's dirty mouth and wet cock, dragging lube out of him with every push-pull, until Patrick could almost feel like he was indeed dripping wet for Jonny.

"I'm so wet," he said, reaching out two fingers to circle his fingertips around his hole and frame Jonny's cock. "Your cock is so wet from me Jonny, because of me."

"Fuck, yeah," Jonny said, his breath coming in quick shallow gasps. "If only you could feel yourself, Pat. Fucking tight around my dick, so hot. Dripping all over for me."

"Yeah, yeah I am," Patrick said, arching up eagerly; he could tell from Jonny's face, his stuttery breaths, that he was getting close, and he wanted to come when Jonny did. "Touch me, Jonny, please, I want to come."

"Wait," Jonny gritted out, fucking him smoothly and rhythmically. "Wait, babe, I"ll get you off, but you gotta wait first – "

Patrick wanted to whine, to ask why, but Jonny was speeding up, and he was really getting into it now, fucking Patrick hard enough to send shivery little shocks up his spine with every stroke, still running his filthy mouth. "Feel fucking good, baby. Never had a pussy like yours, it's – _ah_ – so good, Pat, you're gonna fucking milk it out of me, yeah, yes – "

And then Jonny was shoving in deep and stilling and coming inside Patrick, face scrunched up in that hilarious way that Patrick knew so well and loved so much, cock pulsing deep in Pat as he came for what seemed like minutes.

"Jonny," Patrick groaned, as Jonny finally exhaled a breath that he'd been holding and dropped his head down to tuck it against Patrick's shoulder, arms shaking where they were holding his weight up over Patrick. "Jonny, please, fuck, I need to _come_."

"Yeah, yeah," Jonny said, but he sat up shakily; his cock slipped out of Patrick, followed by a trickle of come that oozed down over Patrick's fingers and panties, and Jonny stared at it and at his hole, softly clenching around nothing, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Shit. Look so gorgeous, Pat, your cunt's leaking with my come, it's so hot."

"Come on," Patrick urged. "Do something, Jonny, fuck."

Jonny slipped two fingers inside Pat, working them through the mess of lube and come in him, and it was so dirty but so good that it was all Patrick could do to bear down on his fingers, rocking his hips into them. "Touch yourself," Jonny said, tipping his head down at his cock, swollen and hard and all but bursting out of his panties. "Come on, baby, rub your clit for me."

Oh, _shit_. Patrick almost sobbed at the words as he scrabbled to get his palm on the head of his cock, rubbing over it, smearing precome around. It was not quite wet enough for him, still a little too dry, so he reached down and ran his palm over the mess between his legs, sliding a finger in between Jonny's fingers, getting it slick with Jonny's come, before rubbing it over his cockhead again, and there – that was so much better.

Jonny bit back a curse, watching everything, and Pat tilted his hips up towards Jonny, silently begging for more, deeper.

"So perfect," Jonny was saying, pushing his fingers unerringly into Patrick's prostate, rubbing and fucking his fingers against it. "You're so fucking pretty, Patrick, gorgeous, so wet and filthy with my come. You like it, babe? You like having my come in you?"

"Yeah, yes," Pat groaned, feeling punch-drunk and absolutely high on pleasure, rubbing his hand over the head of his cock, and it was almost shocking how close he was already without even jerking himself off or holding his dick, just Jonny's fingers in him and his own come-slick hand on his cockhead. "Yeah, just like that – you're fingerfucking me so good, Jonny, I'm so close."

"Do it," Jonny breathed; but then he pulled his fingers out and Patrick wanted to scream before Jonny shoved them into his open mouth, pushing down on his tongue, and got the fingers of his other hand back inside Patrick. His fingers tasted of come and salt and musk and it was good enough for Patrick to ignore the cloying, artificial taste of the lube mixed in. He shut his eyes and sucked, feeling the pleasure build up in him, swirling low in his belly while Jonny fucked both his mouth and his hole at the same time and it was so fucking good Patrick was going to sob. And come.

"That's it," Jonny murmured, "you're doing so well. My good girl. You're gonna come on my fingers, aren’t you, while you touch your clit?"

Patrick nodded frantically; he was there, almost there –

"Yeah, you can come, wanna feel it," Jonny said, and twisted his fingers into Pat's prostate and Pat could feel more of Jonny's come leaking out over the hand that was still clutching at his panties below to hold it aside, and that was fucking _it_ , that was all, and Patrick was coming harder than he'd had in eons, fingers rubbing desperately over the swollen head of his dick.

Jonny didn't let up at all, telling him how pretty his pussy looked tightening around Jonny's fingers, how dirty he was with Jonny's come dripping everywhere, pushed out by the rhythmic clenching of his muscles, and it took Patrick longer than he thought it would for him to float back to earth, Jonny's voice low and filthy in his ears.

" _Fuck_ ," he said with feeling when he finally found his voice again, looking down blearily. He was a fucking mess; there was come _everywhere_ , dripping into the grooves of his hip muscles, soaking into the panties, which were beyond ruined.

"You ruined my panties," he mumbled, because that was the only thing he could think of to say, after Jonny had just fucked and fingered his brains out.

"I'll buy you more," Jonny promised, and Patrick dimly realized that his fingers were still inside him, as if Jonny was reluctant to ever leave the tight clutching heat of Patrick's hole. "Buy you the best ones, so you can dress up for me, look so pretty, any time I want."

"Oh, god," Patrick said, his voice barely above a whisper, as Jonny pressed a soft kiss to the fabric bunched up at his balls. "You – you really like this? You think I look pretty, like this."

"Babe, you're fucking gorgeous," Jonny said, looking up at him, and smiled.


End file.
